Mobile computing and communication devices, such as cellphones, PDAs, tablet computers, and mini-laptops have become prevalent in recent years. Such mobile devices are often tied to a specific individual and therefore contain personal information, including account information, user profile information, and pre-authorized and pre-authenticated access to Internet-connected applications with further access to personal, private, and confidential information. This may present a problem when a device owner or primary user of the device would like to temporarily allow another person to access or “try out” the device and associated functions—ideally, the other person would be able to try out the device and its functionality without having access to the primary user's personal information. In addition, while the other person is trying out the phone, they may enter their own personal information, to which they may not want to allow the primary user access.